


The Forgotten Dragon

by orphan_account



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire & Related Fandoms, A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Rhaegar Won, F/M, Jon Goes to Essos, Jon Snow Raises Dragons, Jon Snow is a Targaryen, Jon Snow is still a bastard, King Rhaegar Targaryen, Past Lyanna Stark/Rhaegar Targaryen, Rhaegar Targaryen Being an Idiot
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-20
Updated: 2020-12-30
Packaged: 2021-03-11 00:26:49
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 8
Words: 12,025
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28196154
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: What if Lyanna gave birth to twins at the Tower of Joy? Where Jon was born as Baelon Sand with a twin sister called Visenya.Where Jon was set to the side as a bastard his sister was granted the royal privaleges of Princess and was legitimized at birth.Baelon was left to his own devices around the Red Keep. His father shunned him, claming that the dragon only needed three heads but Baelon seeked to prove him wrong and show him that he was a true dragon.
Relationships: Daenerys Targaryen/Viserys Targaryen, Elia Martell/Rhaegar Targaryen, Elia Sand/Aegon VI Targaryen, Jon Snow/Visenya Targaryen, Robb Stark/Rhaenys Targaryen (Daughter of Elia)
Comments: 46
Kudos: 90





	1. Twin Dragons

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Violent Delights](https://archiveofourown.org/works/19279291) by [Avery_Fontaine](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Avery_Fontaine/pseuds/Avery_Fontaine). 



**Prolouge**

* * *

Rhaegar Targaryen

* * *

He was on his way to the Tower of Joy. He had finally overthrown his father and defeated Robert Baratheon. He gave all lords that participated in the rebellion mercy, if they agreed to give a hostage to the crown. Except for Robert Baratheon, he had the choice of losing his sword hand or being sent to the wall to take the black.

When he arrived at King's Landing he found Tywin Lannister greating him with open arms. His men had taken the city forcefully and his father the Mad King had been slain by Jamie Lannister at first he was furious that the young kingsguard would forsake his vows. But he rembers the converstion he had with the young Lannister

He had him brought to him in chains in his private chambers. Jamie was very intimidated by Rhaegar and he imediatly told him what happend. He told him that his father had rigged up the entire city with wildfire.

"Burn them all, he said" Jamie told him with a quiver in his voice. I didn't know what to do, so killed the alchemist and the King. He decided there that Jamie would be pardoned of all his crimes.

He knew that his father was mad, but this was beyond what anyone thought he would of done. He imediatly sent two hundred men to scower the undergrounds of King's Landing and to dispose of all the wildfire

When he started to see the Tower of Joy in the distance he could feel the excitement build up in his chest until a piercing screech entered the air.

When he finally got their he found Arthur Dayne standing guard in front of the door but when Arthur saw him he clouldn't meet his eyes 

"Im so sorry Rhaegar" Arthur said with a somber voice and then came a second screech louder than the first. He rushed up the stairs to the smell of blood and roses. He found Lyanna lying down in a bed in a pool of her own blood.

"Rhaegar, is that you or am I finally dead" Lyanna whispered out with a weak voice.

"Its me my love, im here" he told her as he grabbed her hand and gave it a kiss.

"Rhaegar, you have to promise me to be good to them," Lyanna said with her dying words. "Promise me Rhaegar, Promise me".

"I promise Lyanna, I promise to do my best" He said with tears starting to streak down his face.

"Thank you Rhaegar, name them for me please. Now before I die."

"Her name shall be Visenya, after the conqurors wife" he said but then Lyanna said something that made his world go crashing down.

"And the boy." Those three words was all she needed to say.

"What boy" he said, all the sadness in his voice was gone and was replaced with seriousness. "Our boy Rhaegar, our baby boy" Lyanna said trying to smile but she was to tired.

He was confused by this revelation. The dragon has three heads not four but he had to put on a face for Lyanna.

He put on a false smile gave the boy a name "He shall be called Baleon" he said and Lyanna gave a smile and said "Baleon thats a nice name... Baleon" and she closed her eyes and died with a smile on her face.

But he wasn't smiling, he sat down on a chair in the corner and took both babes from the wetnurses arms.

Baelon had pure black hair and his grandmothers violet eyes and Visenya had the same silvery gold hair as him and she had the same lilac eyes as him.

He was pondering over the prophecy more and more. He was supposed to have a daughter and only a daughter but with another son this messed up some things

But then a revalation hit him, he dosent have to legitimize them both. While Baelon had the blood of the dragon, he would never be a Targaryen. 

Later when Arthur came up to Rhaegar he asked what where they named and he said "This is Princess Visenya Targaryen and this is Baelon Sand, take the boy to the wetnurse, I'd like to spend some time with my daughter"


	2. Tourney Preparation

Rhaegar Targaryen

* * *

The city was bustling with people flocking in from all sorts of kingdoms. They where holding a tourney to celebrate the fifth year of his reign. All the great Lords of the seven kingdoms had come, it was going to be bigger than the Tourney of Harrenhall. There where even Lords from the Iron Islands coming, but he didn't know if they where to be trusted with the rumors of them creating an armada.

He was thinking about a price to set on the melee when there was a knock on his door

"Your Grace, a letter from the Maester at the Nightswatch"

That imidiately caught Rhaegar's attention. The last time he had to talked to his uncle was after Baelon and Visenya's third name day. They where arguing about Baelon.

He was always conflicted with Baelon. One day when he was walking past the training yard he saw Aegon and Baelon playing with wooden swords. He stopped to watch the two of them play fight and when Aegon fell on his butt Baelon started laughing. When he heard his laugh and saw him smile, it reminded him of Lyanna.

"Your Grace, are you okay?" Arthur Dayne asked as he stood by his side.

That's when he noticed the stray tear rolling down his cheek. "I'm fine, Arthur just remebering things"

He told his uncle that he wanted to send his son to the Nightswatch or the Citadel, but even though his uncle was a member of both orders he scolded him and told him

"You'd send your own son, away from his family and friends and strip him of his childhood. The Rhaegar I knew was a compassionate young man that always sought the bet of people. What happened to that man."

Rhaegar had been furious with his uncles resposne, he had burned the letter immediately after reading it. But the next day he thought of what his uncle had said. Maybe he had been to harsh on Baelon.

From then on he tried to include Baelon in more family activitys, but as much as he tried the wounds from Lyanna's death had not fully healed and sometimes when he saw Baelon he thought it was Lyanna come again.

Baelon had his mother’s looks and Visenya had her stubborn and carefree attitudes, what Lyanna liked to call the Wolfsblood

(Flashback)

Their horses thundered through the forest, all sorts of wildlife by their sides.

Lyanna was far ahead of him, her hair billowing behind her as she rode in distance. Lyanna somehow made him forget all his troubles with just her smile.

He found Lyanna's horse hitched to a tree beside a long winding path that led up the mountain. He got off his horse to try and keep up with Lyanna

When he reached the summit he found her lying on the ground looking at a flower

"Took you long enough, what kept you. A strand of hair fall out of place." She loved make fun of his hair.

"It’s not my fault that not everybody is as wild as you!"

"Thats because I’ve got the Wolfsbood, my father said that I had a touch of it and my brother Brandon more than a touch." Lyanna’s eyes seemed to twinkle with excitement as she talked of the Stark of old.

"Well my love, you may have the Wolfsblood but I’m the blood of the Dragon"

"We’ll see" Lyanna said bolting up and running down the hill with Rhaegar in her tail.

(Flashback Ended)

Seeing the twins now it was clear that they had both got the Wolfsblood, Baelon and Visenya both had a wild mischievousness to them

Everybody in the castle knew not roam around at night, servants and Lords alike would be victim to the twins.

People came in front of the King, saying that there where ghosts roaming the halls that dropped water on people at night.

Rhaegar had sent guards out to patrol the halls and find the culprit of these pranks. But one day when he was arriving late to his chambers, he heated a creaking noise come from the roof

Arthur immediately went to unsheathed his sword, but Rhaegar gestured for him to stand down.

Cautiously he looked up to find Visenya and Baelon perched on top of the chandelier with two buckets of water. But before he could say anything he and Arthur where doused with water and he heard the twins laughing in the distance.

The next day everybody had found out who the culprits where and they began calling the period in which they pranked “The Hour of The Twin Wolfs”

It was clear from that point on that he’d have to keep a closer eye on them. But enough with memories of the past it was time opened this letter

When opened the letter he found it empier than what his uncle would usually wright, all it said was

"Beware the Prophecy, both your grandfather and father sought to bring back dragons and almost brought the downfall of our house." It didn't make sense to Rhaegar. Uncle Aemon always understood the importance of the prophecy, so why has he changed his mind all of a sudden"

Could this have been what his father thought of when he was his age?. Could this obsesion over prophecy take him down the same path as father.

No, he would never. But as usual he would heed his uncle's words and would be more cauitous.

The next morning would be the day of the tourney, but Rhaegar didn't care, what he wanted to do was to meet with Lord Stark

It was rare that the Starks ever left the North, so this was a rare opportunity for Rhaegar to speak with Eddard Stark.

He wanted to discuss fostering Baelon in the North till his fourteenth name day, but he wouldn't know how to bring up the subject.

The last time he had spoken to Lord Stark wasn't on the best of terms. He told him that his sister didn't make him and Eddard just rode away without saying a word. The Small Council where very wary of the North but Rhaegar knew that Eddard Stark would never raise his arms while his niece, nephew and brother where staying in the Red Keep.

He had Lord Stark summoned to him and prepaired himself for a long conversation.

"Welcome Lord Stark, would you like some wine" He said with a cordial smile

"Aye your Grace and what shall we be talking about today." Eddard said with the bluntness of the North.

"Well Lord Stark, I brought you here to discuss Baelon, your nephew. He's old enough to be fostered and was hoping you'd welcome him in Winterfell"

"I would be honored to welcome him in Winterfell." Lord Stark said shocked by Rhaegar's propisiton

"Well then, this went a lot smoother than I expected. I'll leave the finer detail's in writing. He'll leave with your party to the North after the Tourney is over.

"Your grace, thank you for this opportunity to get to know my sister's son"

Just before Lord Stark left through the door Rhaegar replied by saying

"For what its worth Lord Stark, Im truly sorry for what happend to Lyanna. I loved her with all my heart and more and as I told you all those years ago I'm sorry for what my family has done to yours"

"Last time you said sorry I didn't believe you, but now I forgive you but I will not forget. The North remebers and Winter is coming." Lord Stark said with his leaving words.

Now that was settled and Lord Stark was gone all he had to do was tell Baelon and Visenya. He didn't know who would be more annoyed Baelon that he had to leave his home or Visenya who wouldn't be able to see her brother.

But it turns out that Rhaegar didn't need to tell them. When Baelon saw his uncle Eddard walk over to his father's room he decided to get Visenya and listen in on their convertion

When they heard him say that Baelon was going to fosterd in Winterfell there where a mixture of emotions in the twins

Baelon looked excited with the prospect of going to Winterfell. He had heard many stories of Winterfell from his Uncle Benjen but seeing it himself would be a dream come true. But Visenya was outraged. How dare her father take away her brother, who would she play with, Aegon was to rough and Rhaenys was to bossy.

"Did you hear Senya I'm going to go to Winterfell with Uncle Ned" Baelon said with a gleeful smile

But Visenya wasnt happy "yeah" she said with a downtrodden voice

"Senya, whats wrong"

"Its just if you go to Winterfell I'll be alone" she said with a pout on her face

"But Rhaenys, Aegon and Uncle Benjen will be here"

"I know but they're not you"

It was at that moment that Rhaegar made his presence known

"Well if I could make a suggestion, the both of you could wright to eachother." Both twins where startled when they saw their father looking at the both of them with a knowing look.

"Father, how long have you been here." Baelon said nervous that he might be mad at him for eavesdropping in on his converstion.

"Long enough, how often do the pair of you listen in on my private converstions"

"Never father, its just we saw Uncle Ned walk into your room and we got curious." Visenya said fumbling over her words.

"You two never fail to amuse me, now go to bed, its going to be a big day tomorrow"

He got Jamie Lannister to escort them to their chambers and he went back into his own.

Rhaegar had a good feeling for tomorrow and found himself more excited than anticipated.


	3. Snake In The Grass

Baelon Sand

* * *

The sun shone brightly over Blackwater bay. Baelon and Visenya had snuck away early in the morning to explore the market stalls that had been set up for the Tourney.

After their escapades a few moons ago, their father had a Kingsguard assigned to them. But luckily for them it was Jamie Lannister.

Baelon used to be scared of the Kingslayer. People always talked about how cruel the Lannisters where and that he was the worst but Baelon saw him one day helping one of the maids who had dropped a basket of clothes. He thought that he would laugh at her or mock her but to his surprise he got down on his knees and helped her pick it up.

Jamie was always kind to him so he couldn’t believe that he was cruel. Baelon always thought that people where to harsh on him.

And Jamie would always turn a blind eye to Baelon and Visenya’s antics.

Baelon and Visenya found a spot to watch the Lords and Knights preparing for the Tourney and bellowing commands to their squires.

The Tourney would begin in a few hours and the Lords started flocking towards the stands.

Baelon also saw the Starks ride to their stall. He had always admired his mother’s family. His Uncle Benjen had told him stories of Winterfell and the North. His uncle would tell about Wargs, Giants and Children of the Forest that would leave Baelon in awe.

Baelon decided then that he would go meet his uncle and cousin.

Only his Uncle Eddard and Cousin Robb toke the journey south for the Tourney.

"Hey Senya, I got a plan."

"Oh really and what’s that plan" Visenya asked with a mischievous twinkle in her eyes.

"You see that ladder over there." He pointed out. "It lead up to the Northern stall."

Visenya realised what her brother was implying and she was fully onboard.

"We, sister are going to sneak into it and meet our uncle and cousin."

And so they snuck up the ladder and beneath the bleachers

"So what do we do now" Visenya whispered.

"I hadn’t thought that far"

"You idiot, now we’re stuck here." Visenya hissed through clenched teeth. Then she gave him a punch on his shoulder.

"Ow!"

It was to late for Baelon to stop his exclamation.

The chatter between the Northern Lords stopped to a halt.

The twins looked to each other with panic in their eyes. They tried move back to the ladder but wooden floorboards creaked.

Truly afraid of getting caught now they crawled quickly to get to the ladder but at the last second a large hand, nearly the size of Baelons head grabbed him by the back of his doublet and dragged him through the crack in the seats

"Well boys look what we got here, looks like some squire has been snooping!" The giant man bellowed. "Shall we teach this southerner a lesson" A roar of aye’s and agreements followed the mans suggestion.

The man looked down at Baelon and his boisterous expression fell "That can’t be" he gasped as he dropped Baelon onto the wooden floor. Visenya had crawled up but they didn’t notice her till she ran over to Baelon.

Then Lord Stark came over. "Lord Umber what’s all this noise abo..." before he could finish his sentence his eyes landed on the twins.

All of a sudden Ned was thinking of a simpler time when Lyanna used to sneak around Winterfell and whenever she got caught she’d give everyone an innocent look, the same innocent look that her children where giving him now.

He was rushed back to reality when Baelon and Visenya rushed towards him calling out "Uncle!"

It was hard for Ned to keep a serious expression with the children, he hadn’t seen them since they where babes "Baelon, Visenya, what are you doing here, shouldn’t you be with your father preparing for the Tourney?" He exclaimed.

"We wanted to see you uncle. Benjen has told us about you but we wanted to meet you in person!" Baelon confessed while Visenya eagerly nodded.

"If everybody would leave, I’d like to speak with my niece and nephew alone"

"Can we meet our cousin" Visenya asked curiously.

"In due time."

Baelon watched as the Northern Lords left, as they left the giant man that his uncle called Lord Umber gave him a pat on the back and said "Sorry about the ruckus back their, your mother was northerner and I’d welcome her son any day!"  
  
Baelon didn’t know what to say. People didn’t talk about his mother at court, even his Uncle Benjen wouldn’t talk about his mother. One day when he mustered up his courage to ask his father, he just smiled sadly and told him "Another day child"

This unexpected talk about his mother made Baleon feel warm and fuzzy inside.

"Now that they’re all gone, why is it that you wanted to speak to me?" Eddard asked.

"Tell us about the North!"

"Tell us about Winterfell!"

"Tell us about the Nightswatch!"

Then they both shouted in unison

"Tell us about our mother!"

Ned couldn’t contain the smirk from their enthusiasm. "Well Baelon, as you may know your father is sending you to foster at Winterfell and you can find out about it yourself and wright to your sister. As for your mother, I didn’t know her as well as Benjen because I was fostered in the Vale but from what I knew was that she was wild as a child like you two and as mischievous. He then begun to tell tales of his youth with Lyanna.

Baelon and Visenya where siting cross legged and in awe with all the info they got about their mother.

They where mesmerised by the storys of their mother but the sounds of trumpets and drums announced the arrival of the King.

Baelon and Visenya both panicked, they hadn’t realised how long they had been away.

They where meant to meet up with their family to get prepaid for the first day of the Tourney.

The Tourney was separated into three parts. First the archery, then the melee and then the two day long joust.

Luckily enough for the twins the Starks stall was right beside the Targaryens one.

"Thank you Lord Stark." Baelon called as he and Visenya left and before they where gone Ned called out "Call me Uncle Ned"

They rushed down the ladder and ran towards the Targaryen stalls but unlike the Starks stalls there where guards standing at the entrance.

"We need to get in, this is the princess and I’m her brother" Baelon told the guard

"As if I ain’t heard that one before, you two are the tenth to claim to be Targaryen, let me give you a tip for next time wash the mud of your clothes and face next time!" The guard bellowed with laughter.

"But we’re telling the truth." Visenya pleaded.

The guard was no longer laughing "fuck off and stop waisting my time."

The twins had given up and decided to watch at the bottom of the stall.

In the archery competition there where six competitors, two of them where small folk and three knights including a mystery knight and Oberyn Martell the Master of Whispers.

Oberyn Martell would always give Baelon and Visenya nasty glares whenever he saw them around the keep and Baelon sometimes had nightmares of the Red Viper.

"Who do you think will win?" Baelon asked to Visenya but she wasn’t paying attention to him.

"Sure" Visenya nodded absentmindedly but Baelon didn’t notice, he was to in raptured by the competition.

The small folk that styled himself as Dylan Eagle-eyes had scored two bullseyes and had been Baelons favourite.

It was now Oberyns turn. Baelon wasn’t really watching this round until he heard a cry come up from the people around him.

He looked towards where Oberyn was but his bow was lowered and he had a taunting smirk on his face. He heard Visenya give out a piercing screech and he looked at her confused.

And then he looked down and saw the arrow in bedded in him. The last thing he saw where guards rushing towards him as his vision blurred and went black.


	4. Change Of Plans

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Changed the relationship ship tag with Aegon, I realised that Nymeria was to old for Aegon so I switched it with Elia Sand instead.

Elia Martell

* * *

The whole Red Keep was in an uproar. The Northerners where calling for Oberyns head while the Southerners said that it was Baelons fault for being their and if he died he was only a bastard. 

Elia didn’t know what to think. She always tried to treat Lyannas children with kindness but every time she looked at them she was reminded by Rhaegars betrayal. 

But seeing the helpless boy lying on the Maesters table all she could feel was guilt. Oberyn had always hated the twins, he would always tell her to let him "get rid of them." But Elia would shout and argue with him that it wasn’t the children’s fault. At the end Oberyn would always storm out.

Now she was thinking she could’ve prevented this. She always thought that Oberyn was rambling but now she knew better, if only she had listened.

Five years ago Elia would’ve been able to say Oberyn would never hurt a child but now she wasn’t so sure. Oberyn never made a mistake and he never missed his target.

She had summoned her brother to her but news had spread that he had fled the keep with his three eldest daughters. He had left his paramour behind with her children Elia and Obella. She was heavily pregnant and was expected to give birth in the coming moon.

So she summoned Ellaria instead but when the women arrived she had an angry scowl on her face and eyes that had been clearly crying

"What is it come to mock me like your pathetic brother!" She scolded.

Elia was shocked, why would her brother make fun of Ellaria. In all the years that Elia had seen them together she had never seen them fight.

"Never Ellaria, you’re like the sister I’ never had. Why would I ever belittle you?" Elia asked.

She and Ellaria had grown up together at Sunspear playing in the Water Gardens. She was her only companion she had other than her brother.

She remembered sharing her bed with Ellaria for the first time, Dornish people didn’t care what sex the people they where sleeping with was.

It was exciting and scandalous, she already knew that Ellaria had been with Oberyn but Elia had never anything like it at the time.

"Well there was a time I would of thought Oberyn wouldn’t but here we are!" Ellaria shouted. "He left me Elia, me and my daughters." It felt like the energy had drained out of Ellaria with that statement and she fell sobbing on the floor.

"Its okay Ellaria." She said moving down to comfort her. "This isn’t the first time Oberyns ran away. He’ll turn up in a few days beginning for forgiveness."

Then Ellaria rose and the fury in her eyes had grown tenfold. "I spit on his forgiveness and everything to do with him, you want to know why he left me. It was because of the boy. He told me his his plan I begged him not to, I would have gone to the King but who would believe me. A bastard defending another bastard."

"When he shot that boy I knew it was over, when he came to me that night with that stupid grin of his, like he was satisfied with what he had done, I flipped, I through a base at him, I shouted at him."

"When I went to slap him he grabbed my hand, and you want to know what he said?" Elia felt a shiver run down her spine and gave her a brief nod

"He told me that I was a good fuck but where he was going wasn’t a place for a weak women that cares more about monsters than love."

Elia world was blown, this was Ellaria her oldest friend telling her that her brother did this horrible thing. That small grain of hope that she held at the back of her mind was shattered. Her brother harmed a child and she’ll never look at him the same way again.

* * *

Visenya Targaryen 

—A week later—

* * *

Baelon was still sleeping. He had been sleeping for a long time. He should have woken up days ago but Maester Norren had examined the arrowhead and found a thin layer of poison that was called the endless sleep.

Maester Norren had administered the antidote as soon as he found out but worried that he may have been to late.

The guard that had refused to let Visenya and Baelon in was found dead in a tavern his drink was poisoned, most likely by the Red Viper. And later on they found a large some of gold coins in his room.

Visenya had spent as much time as she could with with Baelon and would talk to him about what happened. She felt lonely, she didn’t realise how much she needed Baelon.

She was urged to go and speak with the other lady’s her age but none of them had the same sense of adventure as Baelon had. She played with Robb a few times but he would stumble over his words and constantly call her your grace.

Then there was a nock on her door. She opened it to find the maesters apprentice Thomhas standing there with a grin.

"My princess, I came here to tell you that your brother has awoken"

Visenya rushed out of the door immediately, shoving past the maester. He was awake, finally awake.

When she got their Baelon was lying down until he heard Visenya open the door. "Senya?" He muttered as his eyes fluttered open.

"Baelon!" She ran over to him about to hug him until she noticed the large bandage from where the arrow hit him in the chest.

"Hi Senya." Baelon said with a faint smile. Visenya grabbed his hand "Don’t ever leave me like that again."

Then the maester entered with their father Rhaegar. "Thank you for informing me that my sons waken, will you give us a moment of privacy." He told the maester with a dismissive wave.

"Baelon, I’m glad to see you awake." Rhaegar looked grim and didn’t know how to talk with him.

He took a breath and looked at Baelon, he looked so helpless but their was nothing he could do. Oberyn had fled and the city and his hand Jon Connington had told him that it had to be a mistake but the fact that the arrow was poisoned proved that it was intentional. 

"Baelon and Visenya I don’t know how to tell you this but I’m going to keep this brief. Baelon you won’t be heading North instead the both of you shall head to Dragonstone with your Uncle and Aunt to keep the both of you safe. Baelon you will go to the North in two years."

Their Uncle Viserys was appointed as castellan of Dragonstone until Aegon grew up. Their uncle was visiting for the Tourney but they hadn’t seen him.

When they where younger Viserys used to live in the castle with them. He would play with them in the yard. He was sent as castellan to Dragonstone last year when he turned thirteen with their Aunt Daenerys as his ward.

Now Baelon and Visenya would be staying their as well.

Baelon was disappointed that he wouldn’t be going to Winterfell but staying in Dragonstone with his sister would be good enough for him.

Visenya was ecstatic her brother wasn’t leaving for another two years and they could explore the Dragonmount of Dragonstone together.

"Both of you will be leaving tomorrow with your uncle and aunt." Rhaegar said walking out of the room leaving the twins alone.

Immediately Visenya went to the library and brought all the books she could carry about Dragonstone to Baelon so that he could read to her. Baelon was always better with letters than her.

And so they read through the night till they fell asleep on top of each other.


	5. Dragonstone

Baelon Sand

* * *

Baelon had never been on a ship before, he found out quite quickly that he didn’t like it. On his first day he threw up several times over the side of the ship while Visenya just laughed at him. The sea didn’t affect Visenya at all, in fact she enjoyed the sailing.

The only good thing about the two day voyage to Dragonstone was the calming rocking of the boat and the crashing of waves drifting him to sleep.

Although his injury had been mostly healed, his shoulder still twitched at the thought of being shot by the arrow.

He was allowed to keep the arrowhead as a keepsake and when nervous he would fiddle with it. He was broken by his train of thought when his sister gasped and he realised quickly why because Dragonstone was visible in the horizon

The ancient Valryian fort was very intimidating. When Baelon saw the large gargoyles he wanted to cower away but felt that he needed to prove himself as if they where challenging him.

"Look Baelon it’s a dragon!" Visenya shouted. Baelon quickly glanced over and saw that it was just a statue but the statue was magnificent and he felt drawn to it.

In the books that he and Visenya read they said that it was built with blood magic and that they fused the life’s of their dragons into the castle causing massive statues of them to appear around the castle and each of them had their own name.

When they got closer Visenya was almost hanging off the railings trying to get a better view, Baelon would be doing the same thing as well but he didn’t trust the sea.

Both their jaws where wide open with amazement as their uncle came behind them with a wide grin saying "Welcome to Dragonstone."

When they landed the harbour had a small town hugging to the sides of the mountain. Their uncle gave them a tour of the town but their wasn’t much to see considering how compact it was.

What they where excited about was the castle. Baelon wanted to look at the Chamber of the Painted Table where Aegon planned his conquest but Visenya wanted to explore the caves and volcanoes around Dragonstone.

But by the time they made the trek through the mountain the moon had risen and all there energy had drained

  
  


Abruptly Baelon woke up in the middle of the night feeling more energised than he’s ever felt before. All his muscles where twitching and he felt like he was being drawn someplace, he didn’t know where but he was excited.

He felt a gust of wind rush down corridor and suddenly he was running, he didn’t know where to.

Suddenly he turned a sharp corner and plunged into a cave it was pitch black but for some reason he could see perfectly. The thrill of running through the cave barefoot had clouded his mind and he heard whispers coming from the walls of the cave. "Free us." They said but he couldn’t he had to move forward.

Then abruptly he stopped and in front of him there was a large pool of lava. It was mesmerising and he thought it should be warmer but it wasn’t.

Slowly he edged around the it until he stood on a rock with pointy edges. He yelped and realised that his foot had started bleeding.

He inspected the rock but to his surprise he saw it faintly glow. He got down to the ground and brushed off the dirt that was on it. When he cleaned all the dust and dirt off of it then he realised what it was. It was a Dragons egg and he felt warmth under the rocky surface.

He was fascinated by the colours. The egg was red and had swirls of gold around it. It was surprisingly light, he carried it under his arms and tried to navigate back to his room.

It was a confusing journey, he wasn’t sure how he got here but over time he made his way back. The glowing of the egg had died down completely by the time he reached his room and left him wondering what caused it.

When he entered his room he was suddenly overcome by a wave of exhaustion and collapsed on his bed.

A few hours later he woke up but his memory was foggy. Was it all a dream he thought to himself. He didn’t know what happened last night but he did know that he found a Dragon egg! And it was confirmed by the large mass he was cradling in his arms.

He knew he couldn’t tell anyone. His father would have taken it or given it to Aegon and anybody else might steal it and sell it so he hid it under his bed and just as he put it under there Visenya barged into his room.

"Baelon... what are you doing on the floor?"

"I fell?" He said but sounded but it sounded like he was asking her. "Yeah right, now tell me the real reason."

"Fine but you have to promise me that you won’t tell anyone!" She nodded excitedly she loved having secrets with her brother.

"Okay close your eyes" He told her as he manoeuvred her over to the bed to sit down while he took out the Dragon egg.

Gently he placed it on her lap and moved her hand onto the egg. She gasped her hands felt warm and their was a strange tingly feeling her curiosity had been peaked and before Baelon told her she opened her eyes and when she realised what it was she squealed and jumped up and gave Baelon a hug and a kiss on the cheek that made him blush.

"It’s a Dragon egg a real Dragon egg, it’s so beautiful. Where did you find it?" Visenya was speaking so fast it took Baelon a second to realise what she was saying.

"I don’t remember, all I know is that I woke up at midnight and found it."

"We have to tell uncle or father!"

"Nooo! Don’t you remember our promise, if we tell them they’ll take it from us. That’s why I was hiding it." Baelon almost shouted but didn’t incase people where listening in.

Visenya gulped, Baelon rarely got mad at her but the thought of him losing the Egg that he got so quickly attached to drove him mad.

"Fine we won’t tell them but at least let me look at the egg every now and then."

"Of course Senya, now don’t we have some dragon caves to explore?" Visenyas demeanour suddenly lit up at the prospect "Of course brother, maybe I might find a dragon egg of my own!"

They rushed off to the caves navigating around the guards which was easy, compared to the guards at the Red Keep these guys where nothing.

Baelon couldn’t keep up with his sisters high energy so he had to be dragged everywhere. Baelon was more interested of the tapestries of old Targaryens and the statues of Dragons and other Mythlogical beasts. But Visenya was determined to find her own Dragon egg.

They managed to make it to the dragonmount where there used to be a dozen dragons living here at a time before the dragon pit was built. There was a cave leading directly towards the heart of the volcano but just outside of it was a large green alcove with a pool of water in the middle and around the alcove there where catacombs of tunnels in which the dragons made their homes.

While exploring the catacombs Visenya tripped on a stick coming out of the earth but after a closer look they found out that it was a dragons rib and spent the rest of their afternoon uncovering the whole skeleton.

It was barely bigger than a grown man but the empty sockets of the dragon’s skull made Baelon feel the need to see them in real life. His mind wandered back to his egg lying under his bed, could he hatch it. He didn’t know but he hoped some day that he could.

After returning just in time for their evening meal with their uncle and aunt, their uncle asked them where they had been. Visenya just gave him a innocent look and told him "We where in the gardens and thought we saw a rabbit so we chased it." Trying to explain the dirty clothes and luckily for the both of them he beloved her story.

Visenya followed him back to his room and when they reached his room they both fell onto his bed and burst out in laughter for fooling their uncle so easily.

Baelon was happy, the happiest he had been in a long time. Nobody stared at him here as if he didn’t belong. Here he felt free. And most importantly he was with Senya.


	6. Sepration

Baelon Sand

—Two Years Later—

* * *

Lannisport was in sight now, the city of the lions. His uncle was being sent to take a Lannister bride by the kings orders. His uncle had grumbled about it throughout their journey but he never disobeyed his brother.

What brightened Viserys mood was that he was aloud to take any Lannister as his bride. And it wasn’t as if the Lannisters where an uncomely bunch.

The journey had been long and arduous but at least he got to travel through the Riverlands and Westerlands. They stayed in castles all across the kingdom in the Riverlands and Westerlands. But Baelon felt unwanted in every castle, they acted as if he was insulting them for just being there. When they stayed at Riverrun all he got where looks of distain and people muttering curses and calling him a bastard. It was so bad that from then on out instead of staying in the castle he had to stay at an inn in the city with five guards with him. Baelon didn't mind this arangement, it ment he could sneak out and explore the citys and towns they stayed at. But still the shouting of insults and bastard always hurt.

Baelon didn't know what a bastard was, not until a year ago. He was sneaking out of his chambers in Dragonstone to meet with Visenya when he heard two of the guards talking.

"Why we gotta guard a bastards room, it aint like anybody'd care enough to hurt him."

At first he was confused, he didnt know what a bastard was, could he be the bastard he didn't know but then the other guard started talking.

"You didn't hear, somebody trying to get the kid killed, not even a year ago he was shot by the Red Viper"

Then he knew without a doubt that hey where talking about, but he didn't know why they where calling him a bastard. He knew he wasn't a prince, his father made that abundently clear. When he was very young Arthur Dayne had taken him and Aegon to see his father and when they arrieved Arthur announced their presence by declaring "The Princes are hear your grace."

His father had grimaced and resonded to him saying that "Aegon is a Prince, Baelon is not." At first he thought it was a special tital he could have to himself. Aegon would be the Prince, Rhaenys and Visenya the Princesses and he would be the Bastard. It wasn't till his journey through the Riverlands that he knew that it was a bad thing to be called. He still didn't understand what it meant fully but the impact was always there.

Now the letters he had gotten from Ellaria Sand made a lot more sense to him. While on Dragonstone he mostly would get letters from Aegon, asking about what he was up to, Rhaenys hadn't sent him any letters wich Baelon thought was weird and once the queen even sent a letter asking how his injurys had been. But suprisingly Baelon found a caring friend in Ellaria Sand. The first time she had sent a letter to him had been his first week at Dragonstone. She apologised for what Oberyn had done, claiming that she should have helped him more while he was at Kings Landing saying that, all sands should stick together.

The fact that he shared the same name as Oberyns children had confused him. One time he went up to Tyene Sand and asked her if she was her sister and she looked furious and slapped him. "No way in hell are you my brother." And she ran stormed off leaving Baelon crying on the floor alone. When he told Ellaria this she said "They are not true Sands, me, you and my daughters are true Sands we stick together no matter what."

Over the moons at Dragonstone he and Ellaria had sent letters back and forth to eachother and Baelon felt that the parental void in him had somewhat decreased. Everybody that he knew had an adult looking out for them and for a long time Baelon felt like nobody cared about him till Ellaria started sending him letters. Now he felt like he had somebody looking out for him aswell.

He was glad that Ellaria had told him that there would be a lot of people judging and being cruel towards him on his travels. If he didn't he may have crumbled under the insults completely. Seeing how cruel the lords and people had been to him he now truly knows what it means to be a bastard. He felt like he would have dealt with it better with Visenya by his side.

Visenya wasn’t coming with them she was being sent back to Kings Landing. She had thrown a tantrum when she found out but after a few hours of Baelon telling her it would be okay and that they could still send letters to eachother everyday she finally started calming down. Anyways Dragonstone would be boring with nobody to explore the caves with and their Aunt Daenerys didn't like leaving the castle. The one time they went with their Aunt she fell and scratched her knee and she wouldn't stop crying for a week. Viserys spoilt her and always wanted to protect her, she was the last reminder he had of his mother so he banned her from playing with them to avoide any further injurys.

Baelon felt lonely without Visenya by his side. Although they where close in Kings Landing, somehow they became even closer on the two years they spent together at Dragonstone but sadly they had to be seperated because it would be his eight nameday the day of the wedding and after it he'd be sent to Winterfell to live with his Stark cousins and uncle. He had gotten a letter from Robb before leaving for Lannisport telling him about his family and all things they could do when he arrived at Winterfell. He didn't show Visenya the letter because he thought that she would get jealous that he would be having adventures with Robb instead of her.

He could finally see Lannisport, he was sticking his head out of the cart that he shared with his uncle, trying to get a better look at the city. His uncle grabbed him by the scruff of his neck and dragged him back into the cart.

"Baelon you can't be acting childish around Lannisport and that means not sticking your head out of windows. Tywin Lannister will be there and we need to make a good impression." Viserys said trying to put on a brave face.

Baelon hadn't realised how nervous his uncle had been till then, he could see the sweat dripping down his face from the nerves.

"Okay uncle I'll be good, I pormise." Baelon said trying to calm his nervousness. "Thank you." he exhaled slouching down in his seat with relief. But Baelon wasn’t sure he could keep that promise

It wasn't long till they where greeted by Tywin Lannister and his dwarf son Tyrion often called the Imp.

Baelon didn’t know why people called him "The Imp" imps where supposed to have long tails, pointy horns, bat like wings and pitchforks but Tyrion just looked like a small man. A bit ugly but definitely a man.

"Welcome Prince Viserys, it’s an honour to have you at Lannisport, would you like to see your possible brides?" Tywin said he was curt and strait to the point

Viserys mustered up his courage to respond. "How could I say no to that, guards escort my nephew to the inn that he will be staying at." Even the bravest men found it hard to look at Tywin Lannister in the eye.

When he was gathering his stuff from the cart to tale to the inn, he grabbed his backpack that he hid his dragon egg. He took a peak at the egg until he heard the sounds of footsteps behind him. Quickly he closed the bag and turned around to find Tyrion Lannister behind him with curiosity in his eyes.

"So your the Kings bastard" he said tauntingly. "Yes my lord but I dont really know what a bastard is." Baelon said awkwardly. This was the first person who hadn't called him a bastard with the intention of harrasing him. It was sort of nice but he didn't know what to say.

"Well you’re a lucky one then, bastards that don’t know they’re bastards are usually the ones most loved." At your age I already knew I was a dwarf and it wasn’t because of my small physique, it was because of everyone around here telling me. A word of advice Baelon, rejoice in the freedom of not knowing what a bastard is because when you do life will get a lot harder for you young Baelon" Tyrion looked sad while telling him this.

"Lord Tyrion how do you know so much about being a bastard." With that Tyrion gave him a smile and said "All dwarfs are bastards in their fathers eyes." And with that Tyrion waddled away into the city.

Now that he was by himself he finished his packing and looked for the guards that stayed with him. They where all grumpy men that didn’t care about protecting him and within an hour they would usually wander off into the city or fall asleep at their post. Due to this it wasn’t hard to sneak past them and they’d never notice that he left.

After being escorted the inn he unpacked his stuff and found a suitable place to hide his Dragon egg in a loose panel of the floorboard. He tried to stay in the inn for as long as he could, remembering his promise to Viserys. But after spending a total of ten minutes sitting in his room doing nothing he decided if he snuck out the window that no one would know.

So that’s what he did. He climbed up the window and scaled down the wall and now he blended into the city. This was what Baelon loved about travelling, but every time he would see something interesting he would look over his shoulder to tell Visenya just to realise she wasn’t there. But at the back of his mind he heard the giggle that she made and saw the smile that made Baelon feel like he did something right.

Lannisport wasn’t as big as Kings Landing but something about how the city was built made it feel like it was towering over you. There was no area like flea bottom, Lannisters where to good for the poor. Baelon thought it was cruel but on the plus side the city didn’t smell like shit.

He wanted to head to the coast. He heard fishermen at the fish market say that you could find mermaids there when the sun just hit the ocean. The sun was just about to set so he had to run. Racing past to the coast he saw other children flocking to the harbour as well it seemed that they had the same idea as him.

It didn’t take long for Baelon to see anything in the ocean, he saw a brown dot in the sea which didn’t make sense because in the stories mermaids were said to have tails with bright lively colours, not dull ones like brown. It wasn’t for a few more minutes of Baelon looking he noticed that there where more dots, a lot more. The dots got bigger and bigger until he realised that they weren’t just dots but ships. There where over a dozen of them and they where approaching quite fast. He looked to the sails to see if he might recognise them, and recognise them he did. Most of the sails where still to far away to make out but Baelon could clearly see the Kraken of house Greyjoy on the sail of the closest one.

Baelon panicked, the Ironborn weren’t known for friendly visits and the bells telling people to run, ringing throughout the city could confirm that.

He knew that he had to get out of there, he had to get his things and run to his uncle. He would be safe with him. The problem was that the inn that he was staying at was pretty far away but people always said that Baelon was quick on his feet.

The sounds of the reaving had begun. Baelon was to scared to look behind him, he could hear the sound of women screaming, men grunting from wounds and begging for mercy and the crackling of fire as it engulfed buildings, it was as if he was racing the glow of the oncoming fire.

By the time he reached the Inn it had already begun to be engulfed by the flame. Beside the entrance he saw one of his guards slumped against the wall. He was clearly dead, he was the first dead person Baelon had seen but he had to go in, his Dragon egg was there so he ran through the flames and dashed to his room. When he got their he took out the egg and put it in his bag for a moment he felt a bit of relief, now all he had to do was find his uncle but he was driven out of his train of thought when he heard two voices down the hall.

"You sure this where the Prince be staying?" The first voice said it was rough and course. "Of course it is this be the fanciest inn I’ve ever seen and them guards had dragons on their cloaks."

Baelon was scared beyond his wits. They where talking about Viserys his uncle. He heard the men inch forward and he was paralysed by fear it wasn’t long till they looked in his room.

And look they did. The first man was large and held a large rope in his hands and the second was a skinny man with an axe.

"I knew he’d be young but I didn’t think he’d be this small, you sure that’s him?

"Of course it is look at the eyes they’re purple only the Targaryens have thought eyes and the hair probably have mud in it.

"What’s that?" The big man with the rope asked pointing at the dragon egg he was clutching in his hands .

"My god it can’t be, that’s a Dragon egg. If you where having a fly doubts then that should put an end to them, bind him up and take to Victarion, I saw a pretty girl outside that I’d thought I’d make my saltwife."

The large man tied him in rope and gagged his mouth. He lifted him onto his shoulder and while he was being carried to the ship he saw the horrific things that the Ironborn did. He saw corpses lining the streets, buildings being looted and men taking women against their will in the middle of the street and slitting their throats when they’re done with them. He knew that this wasn’t just a simple raid this was war.

Baelon felt like crying but he knew that the Ironborn would think that he was weak and he had to be brave, if he wasn’t brave then the Ironborn might just kill him right away.

It seemed like he was headed towards the biggest ship in the fleet. It had a giant golden kraken as it head-mast and it was obviously Victarion Greyjoy’s ship.

"Victarion, we got the Prince and something else you might be interested in." The man that had been carrying through him in the ground and he landed with a grunt.

He saw Victarion crouch down and inspect him. He was a large man with a warriors build, he had a large axe in his hand ready at any moment. He got up and walked over to his captor.

He looked at him for few a few seconds dead in the eye untill out of nowhere he gave him a backhand to the face. "WHAT IN ALL IF WESTROS MADE YOU THINK I WANTED THE BASTARD." Victarion was practically spitting in his face as he bellowed in rage. The large man that been his captor tried to speak but Victarion menacingly asked him "Why should I let you leave this ship alive." The man just shrugged his shoulder and the bag that held the Dragon egg fell to the grown and the egg rolled out. Suddenly Victarion rage quelled.

"Well at least you’re not completely useless, you what’s your name." He said pointing to a Lord on the ship 

"Me, I’m Torlon Drum captain of the White Iron."

"Good, you shall take this egg and travel Essos and find the highest price and you can get for this egg. If you even think about stealing it I shall have my whole navy on your arse in seconds."

Then he looked down at Baelon as said "Don’t think I forgot about you boy, you shall be my thrall. You start working the second we land." He ended with a threatening grin.

He was shoved down to the bottoms of the ship filled with other young boys and men being taken as thralls and women with half ripped clothes and tear stained faces dreading their future as saltwives.

Baelon felt so cold and alone. How cloud things change so quickly he was scared and he couldn’t be brave anymore he collapsed to the floor and begun crying till he fell asleep and when he did, he dreamed of home.


	7. Death And Dreams

Visenya Targeryan

* * *

Visenya missed Dragonstone. At least in Dragonstone she could explore vast caves and explore, but she felt caged in Kings Landing. Her father had doubled her guards and she had already been caught trying to escape the Red Keep twice. When her father asked her why she was sneaking out she said she wanted to play in the city.

"Why don’t you play with Rhaenys or Aegon" he had asked her but he already guessed her answer.

"I don’t want to play with them, I want to play with Baelon. Baelon made me laugh and smile and now he’s gone, all because of you!" She had started shouting by the end and she started crying

Rhaegar realised at that moment that maybe he had let the twins grow to close together. What if when Visenya grew older she loved Baelon over Aegon. Once again Baelon threw another wrench in the prophecy. But he could think about that later, the kids where still young and Visenya would spend her time with Rhaenys and Aegon while Baelon spent his time at Winterfell.

Visenya hadn’t been sleeping well since she had arrived at Kings Landing. Most nights she couldn’t fall asleep and when she did she would have the same dream of a tentacle grabbing a dragon out of the sky and dragging it under water. The dream scared her and she often woke up drenched in sweat. She had asked the maester what it meant but he just that she had an overactive imagination and that dream wine should help but every time she drank it the nightmares just got worse.

It was early in the morning, during the past week she finally got sleep but know her nights where pitch black which somehow made her more nervous. She spent most of her time now reading the letters that Baelon had sent her during his travel. He told her he would send her a letter when he reached Lannisport but that had been nearly two weeks ago. The maester had just told her that the raven could have gotten lost or killed travelling.

She didn’t realise how much she needed Baelon till he wasn’t with her anymore. The energetic child that seeked mischievous had disappeared and instead was replaced by a melancholic child that would wander the castle drained.

She was at her stitching lesson with Rhaenys when somebody came and told them that their father wanted to speak with them, which was weird since the small council meeting was usually taking place at this time. When they got there the already found Aegon sitting down with their father but what.

"Visenya, Rhaenys please sit." Their father said but there was something wrong with him. He looked sad, almost as if he was after crying. "Father why are we here?" Visenya asked wondering what could possibly make her father cry. 

"I got a letter from your uncle last week from Lannisport." He paused for a second trying to find the right words to use. "There was an Ironborn attack on Lannisport last week and the inn that Baelon was staying at had burned down completely, Baelon got lost in the attack. They searched the whole city and he couldn't be found. From now on we must presume your brother is dead" Rhaegar said this all with a monotone voice trying to hold back his grief.

The whole room was quite, as if breaking the silence would make feel real. Visenya just looked shocked he had be lying. Their father always didn't like Baelon, maybe this was his way of getting rid of him. She looked at her father dead in the eye and shouted at the top of her lungs "You're lying, Baelon isn't dead. He would have fought and run away, he's not dead!" She stormed off leaving Aegon, Rhaenys and Rhaegar alone.

She ran down the halls going to her room. She barred the door and jumped on her bed and whispered to herself "He's not dead, I'd know, he cant be dead." She said over and over again crying herslef to sleep. That night she had another dream. This time there was no dragon. Instead she was in the sky, she was flying above the ocean. She looked to her right and she saw the dragon from her dreams and she knew what was coming next. The dragon opened it's mouth but instead of roaring he spoke, with Baelons voice.

"Dont worry Senya, I'll come back for you." And this time when the krakens tentacle came to drown the dragon, the dragon fought this time. He bathed the ocean with fire and tore at the flesh of the tentacle. The cry of the kraken echoed through the city but it was nothing compared to the dragons intimidating roar. The kraken for the first time rose above the water to shout at the dragon but when he opened his mouth the dragon flew into it breathing fire as he flew. The fire was so intense that it burnt a whole through the back of its mouth.

The Dragon went through the krakens carcess and flew of into the horizon and when Visenya woke up she wasn't dreanched in sweat. She was smiling, the dragon spoke with Baelons voice that must have meant he was alive. And he said he was going to come for her.

* * *

Rhaegar Targeryan

* * *

After Visenya had left their was an awkward silince. Rhaenys rose stifly and left after her, she started acting strange when ever they spoke of Baelon. He felt like he knew why she was cold when talking about Baelon, she blamed him for Oberyn fleeing. Rhaenys had followed Oberyn about everywhere, people called her the Royal Sand Snake. She used to spend more time with the Sand Snakes than her brother. She felt betrayed when they had all left her, she still played with the other children but she was cold and would snap at anybody that anoyed her.

Aegon was the only one left sitting with him "Is he really gone father." His voice quivering and Rhaegar gulped and nodded. Aegon didn't know what to do, his father said his brother was dead but Visenya said he was lying. "You can go now." Rhaegar told him, wanting to be left alone.

When Aegon had left Rhaegars mask fell off and he was swarmed with grief and guilt. This was all his fault. If only he had done more for Baelon, he should have sent a Kingsguard with him to keep him protected. How would he tell Lord Stark, he'd have to find a way to calm his anger. All he could think was this was all his fault, he hadn't ever told Baelon that he loved him. All because of that stupid prophecy. He slammed his fist into the table angry of his foolishness. Aemon was right but if only he had sent the letter earlier, prophecies brung nothing but death and grief. He could hear Lyannas voice at the back of his head, shouting at him saying "You promised me Rhaegar, you promised."

He got a piece of paper and drafted a letter to Lord Stark with an apology and an offer. He was going to send Benjen Stark back, no longer a hostage and an offer to betrothed Rhaenys to his son Robb. He had given up on marrying Aegon to his sisters, this prophecy was cursed and he wanted no thing to do with it. And he needed alliances if the Ironborn attack again and the North would be one of the most vunreable kingdoms.


	8. The Mines

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter was a bit rushed and I might edit it later.

Baelon Sand

* * *

The Iron Islands where rocky landmasses with barely any grassland to be seen to been seen and the constant crashing of waves hammering against the cliffs. Half of the men where being sent to Great Wyk to work the fields and the other half where being sent to the mines at Harlaw. Baelon was a part of the latter group. The small boys like him where being sent to the mine to navigate through cracks in the earth and mine places where adults couldn't. Baelon was one of the youngest being sent to the mines but he was tall for his age.

When they landed on Harlaw they where all chained and marched straight to the mines. The mines where dimly lit and anytime somebody stumbled or bumped into the person in front of them one of the guards would take them of the chain and whip them, luckily for Baelon the dark never bothered him. He could see in the dark as good as outside. Every now and then people would be let of them chain and handed picks and locked of into a section of the mine. 

Baelon and his group where being sent to the deepest part of the mine when they arrived there was a large iron door with two guards beside it. All of them had their chains unlocked and handed picks to everybody. There was an older thrall that was pale for being in the mines to long that asigned where everybody was working. Baelons job was to run back and forth as a messenger, telling people where the valubale ore veins where. But that didn't mean he didn't have to mine as well, on the first day he was handed an oversized pick. It was heavy but he remembered what happened to the people that slowed down the line and decided it would be in his best intrest to at least try.

He swung the pick into the stone back and forth and back in foth till his muscles ached. He was dreanched in sweat and when he looked to see how much damage he had done he was shocked that he had barely made a dent. That wasn't good enough he had to do better if he wanted to survive down here. He thought of all the horrible things that had happened to him, being shot by Oberyn Martell, being ignonored by his father for the majority of his childhood and being belittled by everyone when traveling through the Riverlands. He was no longer trying to mine the stone, he just wanted to vent his anger he banged and banged his pick against the stone. Some people had stopped around him and watched him but he ignored their peering eyes, instead he kept hitting till he felt a shoulder on his shoulder and he turned around violently heaving heavily with wide eyes full of rage.

It wasn't till the man spoke that he realised it was an old man, with pure grey hair and only a single tooth left in his mouth. He must have been living the mine for years. "Boy, come with me." He spoke with such athourity that made Baelon feel like he had no other option but to follow. He led him to a section of the mine with furs lined on the floor. "Sit now and tell me whats bothering you." the old man had said and Baelon did. He told him about growing up in Kingslanding, playing with his siblings, the distance between his father and himself while growing up, the attempted murder, the insults he got while traveling and the sepration from Visenya.

When he was done the old man got up from the sitting position and said with a stern voice "You're life has been hard, but its about to get harder. Forget about past greivances because today you mine and tommorow you mine and the day after that you shall mine aswell. Forget about your family, if you're lucky they'd think you're dead. Now these mines are your home and you may never see the light of day again." The old man then walked away leaving Baelon alone.

Baelon knew what the old man was saying was most likely true but there was a part of him that wanted, no needed to escape. Maybe his uncle was searching for him but he remembered what the old man said. Most likely his family thought he was dead, just another rotten corpse on the streets of Lannisport.

He felt so alone, his egg was taken from him and now his family dont even know if he was alive or not. He decided he would listen to the old mans advice for know but when the time came he would break free of his chains but for now he would mine and mine not looking to the past.

The days turned to weeks and weeks turned to months till Baelon no longer knew how long he had been down here. He had tried to talk to the other kids buth they had brushed him off and just whent back to work. If anyone was caught slacking one of the guards would take them for the day and they would return with a bleeding back, bruised face and broken bones. Sometimes when taken out for punishment they never returned. They got a weird glop like food that tasted disgusting but they'd starve if they didn't eat it. The muscle ache had no longer bothered him and seemed to lessen everyday. 

The routine never changed. They woke, they ate, they mined and then they slept. It was a simple routine that never changed. Baelon liked the routine it made the days pass by faster and every now and then he would listen in on the guards conversation. Most of the time they where talking about stupid things that didn't matter. But while mining today he overheard the guards speak about something intresting.

"Did you hear that Balon Greyjoy declared himself as King"

"Who han't, I think the old fuckers mad. If Robert Baratheon couldn't do it then there's no way that Lord Balon could do it."

"Yeah, well I heard a rumor that he sent somebody across the narrow sea to get sellswords form Essos."

"Even with a couple of sellswords Balon could never win."

"Just hope he dosen't make us fight in the war."

Baelon couldn’t believe it. His father was waging war on the Ironislands. That means he might come here and he could free him. No, he couldn’t be thinking like this. When had his father ever done anything for him. He had to leave his father in the past and find his own way out of here.

But still this information was useful. It meant that there would be less guards and he could begin his plan of escape.

There was one secret that Baelon had found in the mines. There was a secret tunnel beside where he slept. He had no clue how it got their. It was incomplete so whoever tried escaping obviously died but the tunnel was still there. Do every night instead of sleeping. Baelon would spend hours digging up, trying to reach the surface.

If he managed to get out of these mines he could hide out in the wilderness till he saw a friendly ship. It would take a lot of patience, something Baelon didn’t have in abundance but he had to this because if he didn’t he had no hope of ever seeing his family again.


End file.
